


Please Say You'll Spend Eternity With Me, Dear

by Naadi



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover art for Harry Potter and Good Omens, with Harry Potter as Crowley and Draco Malfoy as Aziraphale.  After the Almost-Apocalypse, Crowely and Aziraphale find they are happy to spend the rest of eternity together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Say You'll Spend Eternity With Me, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for a prompt in the 2013 Harry/Draco Art Fest for the community hd_fanart on LiveJournal. Besides the Harry Potter books, Good Omens, by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, is one of my very favorite books, and I loved the chance to draw Crowley and Aziraphale as Harry and Draco. I debated a while as to who should be the demon and who should be the angel, but finally it came down to hair color. ;-) I'm not sure I managed to make Harry!Crowley look particularly demonic, and perhaps Draco!Aziraphale is more angelic than Draco-ish, but I hope you'll enjoy this cross-over. Sadly though, wings just wouldn't fit inside the bookstore - I did try, but to have them not showing is more canon anyway - so please think of them as there invisibly. Oh, and since Aziraphale's beloved bookstore was recreated after the Almost-Apocalypse, and since this is Draco!Aziraphale, I thought maybe it should be a bit more posh than it was originally. ;-)
> 
> Things from the Good Omens universe that I included here: Crowley's beloved 1926 Bentley (parked outside on the street), Crowley's sunglasses that he wears everywhere, even when he doesn't need them, the Closed sign on the door that doesn't say Open on the other side, and Aziraphale's hot cocoa and candles.

  
**Please Say You'll Spend Eternity With Me, Dear**


End file.
